


The Egg? More Like A Future Omlete

by SentientWaterCooler



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: No beta we die like jschlatt, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno accidentally touches the blood vines, dw though he tells the egg to fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientWaterCooler/pseuds/SentientWaterCooler
Summary: Small twist on the whole Techno and Egg interaction thing,,,—————HI, I WROTE AND POSTED THIS ON FEBRUARY 3RD, AND I AM NOW HERE, 10 DAYS LATER, TO SAY THAT THIS IS LITERALLY CANON??? LIKE NOT DOWN EXACTLY BUT THE SAME THING ESSENTIALLY HAPPENED IN TODAYS STREAM ON 2/13WHHSHAHDHSJDJFHD
Relationships: Technoblade & The Egg (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	The Egg? More Like A Future Omlete

**Author's Note:**

> God I am so sorry if this is shit, I wrote it at 12 am on a shattered iPhone 6 in a discord channel

Techno hadn’t been planning on going back into Dream SMP territory today, however he had gotten a short note from BBH saying that there was something in it for him if he did. So upon Techno’s arrival, seeing the weird, red, blobby vines, and touching one, he promptly turned around and went back home.

Chat however, was flipping out.

_WHAT holy shit why did you touch it- GO TO CHURCH PRIME YOU FOOL WHY WOULD YOU TOUCH THE VINES-_

“Chat calm down, they’re just vines.” He responded, navigating his way through the nether with ease. Being part piglin had its perks, this was one of them.

It wasn’t until he was back in the Overworld that he finally understood why Chat was freaking out.

Technoblade was one to not succumb to the voices in his head. Most everything he did was of his own free will, not including the bouts of peer pressure from others on the server. So when a new voice came in his head asking things of him, he was not having it.

“Chat I’m not making a potato farm here no-“

_potato boy go potato boy go build it mr potato boy_

“Guys stop calling me potato boy-“

**I Don’t Think You Have To Technoblade :)**

_who is that- oh god is it? GO TO CHURCH PRIME RIGHT NOW TECHNO_

**In Fact! I Think You Should Spend Your Time Getting Power And Followers! I Can Assist You In That!**

“Ok first,” Now Techno wasn’t one to swear, however in dire circumstances he gave himself a pass,”-whaat the actual fuck are you, and second, why are you telling me to do things-“

**Well Don’t You Want To Be A Cult Leader? Have Devoted Followers? Followers That Will Kill For You?**

“Uh, absolutely not thank you-“

This voice certainly had a lot to say, as it started to cut Techno off more and more.

**Technoblade, I Can Give You Anything You Want! Just Give Yourself To Me And I Can Make It Happen!**

Techno pretended to weigh his options, before responding with a sweet and short “No. Fuck off.”

Apparently, this was unheard of, because Chat started going wild.

_DID HE JUST SAY??? TECHNOSWEAR HAS ANYONE ACTUALLY SWORN AT THE EGG??? WHAT-_

The Egg? That was a stupid name. As he headed back to his cabin, ‘The Egg’ kept trying to talk to him, however he had Chat on his side for that.

When he returned back home, Phil was there. Hopefully he could give some insight on this...

“Hey Phil?”

“Yeah mate? What’s up?” The man responded from the basement, seemingly trading with villagers.

“There’s this weird new voice that keeps telling me to do things? It showed up after I left Dream SMP territory if that helps-“

“Holy fuck Techno, we’ve gotta get you to Church Prime immediately-“

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been bouncing around in my head for a hot minute so here y’all go
> 
> (Ps if you make art of this concept please tag me my instagram is Sentient Water Cooler)


End file.
